


Le Serpent Venimeux

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Jake Stewart was a proud man.A small inquiry into the soul of 'the Snake'.





	Le Serpent Venimeux

_ serpent [noun] m (plural serpents): 1. snake _

_ venimeux [adj.] (feminine singular venimeuse, masculine plural venimeux, feminine plural venimeuses): 1. poisonous, venomous _

 

Jake Stewart was a proud man. It was obvious in the way he presented himself: his head held high, his back straightened, and always looking his opponent in the eye. Opponents indeed, as he did not believe in fraternising with colleagues unless they could be of use to him or they were beneath him in rank or otherwise. Every colleague was just another obstacle on the road to governorship, with Vera Bennett as the main event and Will Jackson as her opening act.

 

Jake Stewart was a man of morals, or so he liked to tell himself. Sure, he supplied Mercado. Sure, he had set Jackson up to fail his drug test. Sure, he had done some questionable things for Ferguson. Sure, he deceived Vera into believing he truly loved her. But it was all for the greater good, and that was what counted. 

 

It wasn't that he did not care at all for Governor Vera Bennett. He was no Tin Woodman, and spending such an amount of time intensely with one person would cause anyone to start valuing the other’s presence, even if just the slightest bit. It was a shame really that he was going to have to drop her onto the cold, hard ground soon, but that was the thing: she was the Governor, and he wanted that for himself more than anything in this world.

 

He wanted it more than riches, though the salary would be plentiful. He wanted those crowns. He wanted the office. He wanted the status. He wanted the title. He wanted the power, the power to finally be the one making decisions and handing out the orders in this hellish place. Everyone would answer to him, and him alone. 

 

Jake Stewart was an insecure man. He felt it every time he looked into Joan Ferguson’s eyes. He felt it every time he walked into her cell thinking that this time he would have the upper hand, only to realise she had been five steps ahead of him yet again. He felt it when he saw his phone ring and his supplier’s name flashed on the screen. He felt it when Mercado and her crew interrogated him on when the next shipment would come in. He felt it when he compared his stature to that of Will Jackson. He felt it; oh, how he felt it. He knew it. He feared it.

 

Jake Stewart was a scared man.

 

Jake Stewart was no wolf in sheepskin, oh no. Jake Stewart was a scared little boy, pretending to be a venomous snake.

 

One can only play a part for so long before one either begins to believe that they themselves have fully embodied the role, or someone sees through it. Even the most experienced actors need breaks.

  
Time was running out.


End file.
